BoBoiBoy Blaze
BoBoiBoy Blaze (Malay: BoBoiBoy Blaze) is an evolved version of BoBoiBoy Fire. He made his debut in BoBoiBoy: The Movie. Story ''BoBoiBoy: The Movie BoBoiBoy evolved when he felt very infuriated due to a deeply scarring incident that took place, all was under Bora Ra's intentional act that smashed Ochobot into pieces. Ochobot gave his last power to BoBoiBoy and his members allowing them to upgrade their power. Thus, BoBoiBoy Fire was able to evolve to BoBoiBoy Blaze. Appearance BoBoiBoy Blaze has black hair and his eyes are shades of red and orange that give a fire-like impression. He wears a sleeveless black shirt underneath a red and yellow sleeveless jacket that's adorned with neon red fire patterns. The jacket has a red hoodie with yellow lining that covers his predominantly black cap. He also wears black shorts that reaches slightly past his knees with the same neon fiery patterns on the bottom half. BoBoiBoy Blaze is wearing a sports black-red sneakers with yellow laces. Scarlet arm warmers (that reach from his forearms to almost his knuckles) worn on both arms complete his look with the power band fastened over the arm warmer on his right wrist. In BoBoiBoy Movie 2, BoBoiBoy Blaze wears a sleeveless red shirt underneath a red and yellow sleeveless jacket that's adorned with neon red fire patterns. The jacket has the collars up. He also wears black shorts that reaches slightly past his knees with the same neon fiery patterns on the bottom half. BoBoiBoy Blaze is wearing a sports black-red sneakers with yellow laces. Scarlet fingerless gloves worn on both hands complete his look with the power band fastened over the arm warmer on his right wrist. Abilities BoBoiBoy Blaze is one of the strongest BoBoiBoy elemental powers along with BoBoiBoy Quake who can summon the Earth Dragon technique. As the strongest and most dangerous character at the same time, the formidable powers that he used are: *'Blazing Chakrams' (''Cakera Berapi/Tonoh Chakara Api) - BoBoiBoy Blaze's weapon, equipped to both right and left hands. Its slicing ability was made to use for hand-to-hand combat or by throwing it at the opponent. *'Blazing Fire Punch' (Tumbukan Tinju Berapi) - He concentrated fire at his hand and release them at the opponent in a form of blazing knuckle. *'Blazing Meteor' (Meteor Berapi) - BoBoiBoy Blaze summons a gigantic meteor submerged from the sky and smashes it at the enemy. He uses this alongside with BoBoiBoy Ice's Iceberg Eruption to make a collision of both to defeat Bora Ra *'Fire Breath' (Hembusan Berapi) - He emits a flamethrower from his mouth. Combined by BoBoiBoy Cyclone's Cyclone Rush attack. The cyclone Becames red and more powerful. Cakera_Api.png|Blazing Chakrams TumbukanTinjuBerapi.png|Blazing Fire Punch Meteor_Berapi.png|Blazing Meteor Hembusan_Berapi.jpg|Fire Breath fire tornado.JPG|Enhanced Cyclone Rush BoboiBoyBlazeChakramApi.PNG|Blazing Chakrams (Movie 2) Trivia In one of the choki choki cards, BoBoiBoy Blaze is called BoBoiBoy Pyro. 'Pyro' might have been his concept or original name. *Blaze's ability to use fire with chakrams was similar with Kingdom Hearts character, Axel (Lea), who also uses a pair of fire chakrams called 'Eternal Flames' as his primary weapon. *Blaze was known to be the strongest and the most dangerous element due to it's rage and power. Gallery See Also id:BoBoiBoy Blaze ms:BoBoiBoy Blaze tl:BoBoiBoy Blaze vi:BoBoiBoy Nham thạch Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:BoBoiBoy's Elements Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Category:BoBoiBoy: The Movie Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Category:BoBoiBoy Galaxy Characters Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Category:BoBoiBoy Movie 2 Characters